Sinful Lies of Love
by Shipwreck Dreamer
Summary: Drabbles/poems about the two pairings: Sebastian x Ciel and Claude x Alois. This will be my take on Kuroshitsuji; season one and two character episodes. He looks at you with loving eyes. You as well, stare into his eyes. But, all you see in them are just lies. Look the way you did that day. Like I'm all you care about. Please, Claude. Tragedy, Character Death and Spoilers.


Title: Sinful Lies of love

* * *

Summary: A drabble or a poem about the pairing SebaCiel. This will be my take on Kuroshitsuji; season one the twenty-fourth episode. Which is the last episode.

* * *

Contains: Tragedy, Character Death and Spoilers.

* * *

Characters: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine and so aren't it's characters; Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis.

* * *

Footsteps, footsteps and more footsteps could be heard. You see a shadow of a man, only for it to disappear.

Then finally they appear.

A tall man with raven black hair in a butler attire walks up to a bench. It a seems, he's holding a boy who's in fancy attire. The child in his very hands has bluish coloured hair, pearl-like flawless skin and sapphire blue eyes. Looking at the boy. It appears that he seems to be someone from a rich family. A family of rich noble lords, seeing what he's wearing isn't normal type of clothes.

The boy appears to be wearing a suit painted in black. That's something you would usually wear at a funeral or something associated with death. The boy isn't dressed up for a funeral, but his death. And the raven black butler isn't just any ordinary butler, but a demon. And that their boy in his hands is his contractor and lord.

He places you on the bench finally, gently. Making sure you his master, is out of harms way. He only sees you as a food source, you are his food. That's all.

"We're here, master." Sebastian says, as he places you down. You, taking a seat on the cold hard bench.

"So this is where it ends?" Ciel says with curiosity and amusement in his voice. Him, looking around.

"Yes." Sebastian says in response, not saying anything anymore.

* * *

Before he begins you ask him a question out of curiosity.

"So will it hurt?" You say as you place your hand on one of your eyes; your right eye. Your contracted eye which seems to be covered with an eyepatch.

"It will a bit. I will endeavor to be gentle." Sebastian says with in a low type of voice. Almost pity-like.

"No. Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me. It's proof I had a life worth living." Ciel says with his pride still held high. Almost arrogant-like.

Sebastian looks at you. Almost shocked at what you're saying, but then his facial expression changes into a mere smirk. That's his young master, he knows.

"Indeed, my young lord." Sebastian says with amusement and bringing his lips together, forming a smirk. He bows down to you with respect, on his kness.

* * *

You stare at Sebastian for awhile. He seems to be still bowing. There's emptiness in your sapphire blue eyes as you're staring at him. You then stop and prepare.

He looks at you with loving eyes. You as well, stare into his eyes. But, all you see in them are just lies. The end is nearing. And the curtain is nearing a close. It's almost time. Time for it all to end. Right here, right now. You rest your head on the cold bench and wait patiently for it to begin. It's cold as ice, but that doesn't seem to matter now. Once, you've done that. He takes off one of his gloves with his ivory white teeth. Finally off of his hand, it's now bare. He walks closer to your small sitting figure.

A hand caresses your cheek with a single stroke. He takes your eyepatch off as he stroked your cheek. You close your eyes as he has taken it off. The eyepatch now taken off; drops down on the ground, now gone and forgotten. You then open both your eyes; revealing the colours of them. The right eye is purplish colour and appears to hold a seal. Which is called the Faustian Contract. While your left eye is a bluish sapphire colour. You seemed to have gotten that eye colour from your mother; it's a inherited trait. It runs in the family. But, your mother and father are long gone now. They became one as they'd died in the fire that took them both.

You open your eyes; big and wide. And begin to stare at the devil before you. You want to look at him, because this will be the last time that you'll be seeing him.

In one of your eyes, the blue sapphire coloured one, you see a reflection of the said man, the demon disguised as a butler.

He appears to be inching closer towards you with his mouth slightly open, ready to feast and suck your soul. His eye colour changes from ruby red to garnet red. His, demon eyes glowing. All you see is just lust in those eyes of ice. Lust, over you. But, you know he only wants your body and soul. You already knowing, it was going to end like this. You cannot seem to look away, from all this. You want to see until the very end. Everything that is very man is doing to you.

* * *

He looks into your eyes, which tells you it's almost time to put it all to an end. You then prepare for the worst; you and your death. It seems, it's almost time. Almost time for the contract to come to an end. You've already achieved your revenge, but it seems you're missing something. But, as soon as you find out what you've missed. You're just a soul now without its body anymore. Your eyes widen with fear and you try to breathe for dear life, but it seems it's far to late now. You've become one with the one you've loved and still loved. A tear rolls down your cheek and the butler wipes it off with a mere smile. This is the end. The curtain closes. Finale. You already know what's going to happen. You've imagined this a thousands times, yet why it is you're scared? Of death itself.

It's not like your scared of dying. You've imagined it more than a few times, yet why are you afraid now? Why, now? Maybe because this will be the only time. The only time; you see your one and only love, your butler. Yes, you love Sebastian. You don't ever want to lose him or be separated from the one you love. You want to be by his side. Until the very end. But, sadly the end is nearing. It surely has gotten darker... Darkness falls, it seems it's time. The time to feast on your ripen or ripened soul. The soul that Sebastian took so long to cultivate. A soul full of hatred, pride and revenge. Yes, that's the soul that he'd devour. A soul that's still pure not matter how tainted in becomes. Tainted with darkness. Yet it's still so pure.

Now dead and now you're just a mere soul without a body. You turn to look at your once butler, devour you and your once body. You see his sharp ivory fangs piercing your body. And you can't help, but cringe at the very sight of him devouring your body. You even said it yourself, "Make it hurt. Be a brutal as you want." He's doing exactly what you've asked him to do.

You notice he has the looks of a madman. His eyes, filled with blood lust like a vampire. What a savage beast he is, right? Yes, in true form. How savage and cruel... he is being. But, you can't help, but still love him. Not matter what.

You see that your body is almost done with being devoured; your guts, hair, skin and everything gone already. except your clothes. they've been neatly folded with your shoes beside them.

You can't help, but notice something odd about Sebastian, your used to be butler. He's being all tidy and neat with everything.

Why? I mean, you're already dead and long gone by now, but... why? You're not his master anymore.

You should've known that a demon and a human, cannot be together. Because they're only good with making contracts only to devour and eat them whole in the end,

Yet you wouldn't listen, dear pity human. You were lost in your own reality, my dear Alice. Lost in Wonderland, my dear Ciel. You loved a demon, yet in the end you were killed and devoured whole. Your love was only one-sided, never returned. But, at least you became one with the one you loved? Sebastian, your used to be butler. If that's his name still. No, no. That's the name you've given him. Named after a dog, a mutt, a beast. I wonder what's his new name is and what form he's now in. Whatever his contractor requests. He shall see to their wishes. Or does it seem he cannot forget about you? His used to be master.

A tear rolls down, one of his eyes. Is this sadness? Regret? Sebastian, doesn't even know anymore. Feelings for a human? How pitiful, indeed. Human feelings and emotions... It seems, he misses you and your arrogant ways. The way you would always ask for sweets, but he would always refuse only to give in to your wishes. You and your sweet tooth. You were so infatuated in those sweets he'd made. Always seeming to want more. He misses the way you look, talk. Basically he misses everything about you, be it the smallest thing about you. He'd still loved you, for you're who you are. You are you. He loved you for quite sometime. When he laid his eyes on you, during the making of the pact. It was love at first sight. But he didn't want to believe. He a demon has fallen for a human such as yourself.

Your feelings seems to be returned, it not being one-side anymore. But, it seems it's too late. What is done, is done. It must stay this way, forever. He regrets what he had done. He would've turned you into his kind/their kind. But, he felt that you didn't deserve that. He didn't know that you had loved him back then and returned those feelings of love. If only he had known, if he had done. He didn't have to do such a thing. If only you could turn back the clock and start over again. But, it seems it's too late.

* * *

_Don't worry, Young Master; My Lord; Ciel. This isn't the last time that we'll be seeing each other again... _

_I won't dispose of you just yet..._

_You're mine and mine alone...for you are my prey..._

_Even if our contract is over... I have no such intention as to let you go..._

_You and me... _

_We'll meet one another.. again._

_In hell._


End file.
